Happy Mother's Day Sir Integra!
by Poissonous Apple
Summary: cuando hablas y haces cosas sin pensar, te arrepientes después...... o tal vez no, depende de la situación !DEDICADO A MI SACROSANTA MADRE EN SU CUMPLEAÑOS! ¿que harán ahora que las cosas se les fueron de las manos? XD
1. ¿celoso?

¿Cómo demonios se había visto envuelta en semejante locura?

Ella sabía todo sobre el gobierno, estrategias militares, vampiros, la corte; era excelente en todo lo referente a lo que significaba ser el representante de la familia Hellsing y la organización, pero no tenía la más mínima idea sobre como cuidar un bebé

¿Cómo, en el nombre del cielo, había permitido que la convencieran?

Bueno, si se detenía un momento y lo pensaba ella misma se había metido en eso, había hablado sin pensar y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Ella misma se había ofrecido como voluntaria para eso, cosa que la había convertido en blanco de las burlas de Alucard más que de costumbre.

Pero ahora no se sentía tan valiente, había sido fácil llenar los formularios, había pasado todos los exámenes impecablemente, pero los nervios eran traicioneros, todo estaba listo para que llegara una nueva personita a la mansión Hellsing, todo excepto la persona encargada de cuidar al nuevo inquilino

Era la última reunión de la reina con el parlamento y los caballeros de la mesa redonda, ella detestaba esas reuniones, en especial cuando en ellas se tocaba el tema del heredero de Hellsing, cosa que había pasado en la última "por el amor de Dios tengo veintisiete años… denme un poco de tiempo" pensó Integra cuando comenzaron a decir que si no se apresuraba nunca se casaría, hasta que a uno de los miembros del parlamento, Sir Haltom, se le había ocurrido abrir la boca

–de todas maneras, puede casarse y quedar embarazada, pero no envidio a la criatura, después de todo es obvio que Sir Hellsing carece de instinto maternal –dijo mirándola burlonamente

–imposible, todas las mujeres tienen instinto maternal, nacemos con él, sólo que algunas lo tienen a flor de piel y otras no –dijo la reina mientras Integra degollaba al hombre con la mirada

–vaya, eh aquí un debate, algo digno de discutirse… todas la mujeres tienen o no instinto maternal –dijo otro, Sir Pinewood

–pues yo creo que Sir Integra será una madre excelente –dijo el joven Lord Michael Andrews, había estudiado con Integra desde el jardín de niños y eran buenos amigos, todos creían que se casarían, pero eran demasiado cercanos, y el cariño que se tenían era lo más comparable al cariño entre dos hermanos que al de una pareja, era el único de esa pandilla de buitres que se había quedado con ella en todo momento

–Bueno, sólo hay una forma de comprobarlo –dijo Sir Harrington

–y ¿Cuál es, si se puede saber? –preguntó Sir Haltom

–Muy simple –dijo Sir Harrington

–yo me he topado con este programa de reubicación de niños, casi todos bebés menores de seis meses, cuyas madres son incapaces de brindarles una vida digna, por lo que se reubica a los niños en familias y con personas que puedan cuidarlos, si después de una año de prueba todo sale bien, se firman los papeles de adopción y el niño en cuestión pasa a ser parte de esa familia –dijo el hombre sonriéndole a Integra por detrás de sus gafas cuadradas

–me parece bien, sería algo interesante –dijo la reina, al escuchar esto Integra sintió un nudo en la garganta "no sé si pueda criar niños propios… y ahora me quieren criando niños ajenos" pensó nerviosa

–ja, sería un buen chiste, Sir Integra Hellsing con un bebé, eso tengo que verlo –dijo Sir Haltom burlonamente y a Integra le ardió el rostro

–pues estoy dispuesta a intentarlo y estoy segura de que podría proveer a cualquier bebé de todas sus necesidades, físicas e intelectuales –dijo Integra desafiante

–y ¿emocionales? –preguntó el hombre

–tal vez no sea la madre, pero puedo hacerlo –dijo Integra

–en mi opinión Sir Integra es una mujer que podría darle a cualquier niño una crianza mejor que la que muchos de nosotros podríamos, la conozco bien como amigos íntimos que somos y ella es una persona con mucho amor y cariño para darle a un bebé –dijo Michael sonriendo, Integra lo miró agradecida

–pero les recuerdo que hablamos de un niño, no un perro –dijo Sir Pinewood

–Eso lo sé, gracias –dijo Integra comenzando a molestarse e intentando no explotar

–de todas formas, Sir Hellsing, dudo que pueda tener a ese bebé por un mes –dijo Sir Haltom

–de cualquier manera, su majestad, solicito que me permita asociarme al programa de reubicación infantil –dijo Integra calmándose de nuevo y mirando a la reina

–permiso concedido, Sir Integra… y le deseo buena suerte, tanto a usted como al bebé –dijo la reina ante la estupefacción de todos. La sesión se dio por terminada y cuando salían del salón Integra se acercó a Sir Harrington

–me preguntaba si podría ponerme en contacto con los encargados de ese programa, Sir Anthony –dijo Integra mirando al hombre

–oh, cuando quiera Sir Integra, el jefe del programa es amigo mío, y estoy seguro de que usted será una madre fabulosa –le dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Al siguiente día Integra recibió una llamada de los encargados del programa para programar una cita con el encargado, después se le practicaron exámenes físicos y psicológicos, y varias pruebas para asegurarse de que el niño no sufriría ningún tipo de problema, en resumen, querían ver si era una persona estable.

**Fin Flash back**

Hacia veinticuatro horas se sentía bien, calmada, capaz de todo, sería una excelente madre, pero todo su convicción se había ido junto con el jabón de la ducha de en la mañana.

Integra miró su reloj de muñeca, las cuatro en punto, la encargada por el servicio social llegaría en una hora, fue a su habitación y decidió que debía recibir al niño con otro tipo de ropa, y que, de hecho, tendría que abandonar en gran medida sus trajes formales. Tomó un pantalón blanco, que hacía años no usaba y se puso una blusa azul cielo, que mostraban más su figura, excelentemente formada por el entrenamiento militar, se recogió el cabello con una diadema azul igual que la blusa, y se miró al espejo

–Te ves sumamente maternal, Amo –dijo una voz detrás de ella

–Pues sí, ese es el punto, y te aconsejo que te acostumbres a ello… la próxima vez que haya una reunión cóseme la boca –dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver al vampiro, sentado sobre su cama "me apuesto lo que sea a que le gustaría hacer otra cosa en esa cama aparte de sentarse" pensó ella volviendo al espejo

–creo que me leíste la mente, Amo –dijo el vampiro riendo

–pues cuanto lo lamento, vas a quedarte con las ganas –dijo ella, que de pronto comenzó a carcajearse, Alucard la miró con impaciencia y susurró

–parece su bisabuelo –él la miró molesto porque ella no dejaba de reírse como loca, la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó un poco

–Amo, reacciona –le dijo mientras ella comenzaba a calmarse un poco

–jajaja, lo sé… ya lo sé… son los nervios… jaja –dijo ella recargándose en el pecho de Alucard para no caer al piso

–ay… si digo que se parece a su bisabuelo no lo digo por otra cosa sino por sus ataques de risa –dijo él frotándose la frente con impaciencia con una mano y sujetándola con la otra

–ay… ya cállate –le dijo ella controlando un poco su risa

–fabuloso… ahora que puedes respirar con normalidad… déjame decirte que sería mejor si tuvieras un heredero propio… si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con eso –dijo él sonriendo maliciosamente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, ella le lanzó una mirada asesina que decía "ni madres", en ese momento Walter entró en la habitación, palideció en un segundo al ver a Alucard abrasando a Integra mientras ella estaba perfectamente roja

–no es lo que crees… la señorita tuvo un ataque de risa… alguien tenía que evitar que se revolcara en el suelo –dijo Alucard apartándose de ella

–sí, claro… y como tú eres tan caritativo y tan poco aprovechado de la situación me ayudaste –dijo Integra, que era la impaciente ahora

–señorita, veo que ya se ha preparado para recibir al bebé, solo le aviso que la señorita Dewey, la trabajadora social, llegara de un momento a otro –dijo Walter

–fabuloso, la espero en la sala –dijo ella y Walter asintió saliendo de la habitación "ese par parecen casados" pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Un par de minutos más tarde Integra estaba en la sala principal de la mansión, era un salón muy lujoso, Integra se sentó en uno de los sillones de piel y miró a Alucard que estaba en el sillón frente a ella

–quiero que te comportes, por una vez en esta vida ¿Es posible que te comportes? –le dijo mirándolo nerviosa

–tranquila, yo sabré que hacer –le dijo sonriendo

– ¿Por qué no vas a ver si te puedes dormir un par de horas? –Le dijo ella

–no puedo, Amo, ya llevaba una hora despierto cuando fui a verte –dijo él "no es posible… un vampiro con insomnio" pensó ella desesperada

–no es insomnio… hace mucho que no tengo un verdadero reto… llevo mucho tiempo sin hacer nada interesante –dijo él tocando la rodilla de Integra

–y ¿no te interesa irte a platicar un ratito con Seras? –Dijo ella quitando la mano del vampiro, que había pasado de su rodilla a la mitad del muslo

– ¿de qué? –dijo él haciéndose tonto, pero ese juego lo podían jugar dos

–pues…no sé… de si prefieren O+ o AB-… realmente no me interesa de que hablen los vampiros entre ustedes y tampoco averiguarlo… y tomando en cuenta tu historial menos –dijo ella sin verlo, en ese momento Walter entró seguido de una mujer de color que llevaba una silla de bebé en brazos, Integra y Alucard se levantaron y Alucard salió de la habitación detrás de Walter

–hola, buenas tardes, usted debe ser la señorita Dewey –dijo Integra estrechando la mano de la mujer

–sí, Stephanie Dewey, mucho gusto –contestó la mujer sonriendo

–tome asiento por favor –le dijo Integra señalando el sillón detrás de la mujer, Stephanie dejó la silla para bebé, en dónde dormía una niña de no más de tres meses, pelirroja

–oh, que hermosa es –dijo Integra mirando dormir a la niña

–Sí, es adorable, y es una niña muy linda, casi no llora –dijo la mujer sonriendo

–Nunca me dijeron que sería una niña –dijo Integra

–espero que no le moleste –dijo Stephanie mirando a Integra de reojo

–no, para nada, me encanta la idea, de hecho –dijo Integra, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la bebé

–me alegro, hay algunas familias que exigen a un bebé de determinado sexo, y a veces eso no se puede conceder, no controlamos el género de los niños que reubicamos –dijo la mujer

–Sí, lo entiendo, de hecho se supone que yo iba a ser niño, pero sorpresa, sorpresa, soy mujer –dijo Integra algo nerviosa

–Bueno, yo debo pedirle que firme estos papeles antes de dejar a Margaret en su custodia –dijo Stephanie tomando unos papeles de su portafolio

–entonces, el nombre actual de la niña es Margaret Clarkson cumple los cuatro meses en una semana, y si todo sale bien, su nombre cambiará a Margaret Hellsing –dijo la mujer mientras Integra firmaba según sus indicaciones mientras la niña despertaba, de inmediato miró a Integra con sus enormes ojos verdes

–Bueno, Sir Integra, creo que eso es todo, como ya ha visto, la fecha de nacimiento es el doce de febrero, espero que recuerde que recibirá visitas mensuales para revisar a la bebé –dijo la mujer levantándose, Integra tomó a la niña en brazos y la mujer revisó rápidamente su postura

– ¿ha cuidado niños antes? –preguntó Stephanie

–realmente no –dijo Integra mientras la niña succionaba su chupón

–pues déjeme decirle que son pocas las personas que pueden cargar a un bebé con tanta naturalidad sin haber cuidado niños antes, creo que lo hará excelente, ya no me da nervios dejar a esta niña aquí –dijo la mujer mientras ella e Integra salían del cuarto.

Walter acompañó a la mujer a la salida mientras Integra regresaba a la sala, dónde se encontró con Alucard sentado de cabeza en el sillón

–Hola –le dijo y dejó a la niña en su silla

–es muy linda ¿no? –le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención

–Sí, hermosa –dijo Alucard sin ver siquiera a la niña

–Pero tú sabes que opino respecto a todo esto –dijo sonriendo

–Pues tu sabes mi opinión acerca de tu opinión –dijo Integra (a quien de hecho no le importaba lo que él pensara)

–touché, eso dolió Amo –dijo él riendo, Integra tomó a la niña en brazos de nuevo, se sentó en el sillón mientras la niña sujetaba su dedo con fuerza, Integra sonrió con ternura (cosa que ella nunca había hecho) mirando a la niña

–Margaret… que nombre más bonito –dijo Integra sonriéndole a la niña

–Sí… precioso –dijo él indiferente

–no tienes por qué sentirte celoso ¿sabes? –le dijo Integra, que lo conocía demasiado bien

– ¿y quién dijo que estoy celoso de esa niña? Sólo estás embobada con ella por la novedad de tener un bebé… te cansaras después de un par de semanas –le dijo él sonriendo burlonamente mientras desaparecía

–Tonto –dijo Integra por lo bajo mientras salía de la habitación con la niña en brazos. La llevó a su nueva habitación y la puso en su cuna.


	2. primera visita

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Kouta Hirano – sensei (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n.n) pero eso no me quita la oportunidad de jugar un poco con mis personajes favoritos (y ponerlos en las situaciones más extrañas que puedan imaginar X3). Para aumentar mi desgracia tampoco poseo los derechos de las canciones que uso en mis fics (pero me gustaría T.T), le pertenecen a los cantantes, cuyos nombres no voy a decir por que seria una lista demasiado larga.

* * *

Las siguientes tres semanas fueron una perfecta novedad para todos, 

Integra había resultado ser una madre natural, había cosas que nadie sabía de dónde había aprendido, y que ni siquiera Walter sabía que ella podía hacer (y eso que la había visto crecer)

No se separaba un momento de la niña si no era estrictamente necesario. Y había cambiado sus trajes por ropa casual, y de mujer, casi por completo. Era prácticamente otra persona, se la veía incluso más alegre.

Curiosamente los ojos comenzaban a brillarle, sobretodo cuando veía a la niña, cosa que, lejos de disgustarle a Alucard ¡le fascinaba!

* * *

Una noche, como a las tres de la mañana, Integra estaba en el cuarto de la niña, era casi una costumbre, por lo que la niña casi siempre terminaba dormida con Integra; 

Integra estaba volviendo a dormir a la niña, y Alucard apareció por uno de sus portales

–Veo que tus horarios no han cambiado en lo más mínimo, sigues despierta hasta esta hora –le dijo burlonamente

–sí, pero tengo que decirte que es mejor esto que quedarme despierta escuchando tus comentarios –le dijo Integra

–bueno, no se de qué te quejas, realmente nunca cediste a lo que yo te proponía –dijo él mirándola con la niña en brazos, que simplemente no se dormía y parecía a punto de llorar

–vamos, Maggie, duérmete ya –susurró Integra desesperada, pero la bebé rompió a llorar,

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar Alucard tomó a la niña, y el bebé dejo de llorar casi al instante, era algo increíble

– ¿Qué demonios hiciste? –le preguntó Integra asombrada

–nada, sólo la cargué –contestó él indiferente

–Gracias –dijo ella recargándose en la cuna y frotándose la frente, era un enorme contraste, el pequeño cuerpo de la bebé comparado con él, que había sido un hombre bastante grande

–Bien… ahí vas –le dijo a la bebé mientras la ponía de nuevo en su cuna,

Miró a Integra, que estaba bastante cerca de él, se veía bastante bien sin su traje verde, aun que trajera una pijama vieja en su lugar,

Se miraron a los ojos y sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, hasta que sus labios rozaron, comenzaron a besarse intensamente.

Alucard comenzó a estrecharla por la cintura hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados y el beso se hizo más profundo. Integra sintió cómo unas manos frías se colaban por debajo de su pijama y regresó a la realidad

–Basta –dijo ella empujándolo

–Aléjate de mi hija y de mí si no es para pedir tus órdenes –le dijo asesinándolo con la mirada, tomó a la niña en brazos y se fue de regreso a su habitación.

Dejó a la niña en el moisés y se acostó en la cama bastante agitada "olvídalo… sólo fue un beso" pensó Integra y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Algunos minutos más tarde una neblina se coló por debajo de su puerta y por la ventana. Comenzó a acercarse a la cama únicamente y a colarse por entre las sabanas y debajo del pijama de Integra, que no despertó. 

La niebla comenzó a recorrerla centímetro a centímetro, cada pulgada de su piel fue cubierta por la ella.

Integra comenzó a despertar y sintió como si unos brazos la estrecharan, pero no se veía a nadie más en la habitación, se dejó llevar por algunos segundos, entre dormida y despierta.

Sus sentidos comenzaron a afinarse con un ligero escalofrío, tomó el arma que siempre tenía en el cajón, tomó el silenciador, lo atornilló y bajó al sótano hirviendo de coraje, atravesó el pasillo que la llevaba hasta Alucard y lo encontró en su silla, como si nada

–buenas noches Amo, creo que es algo tarde para una visita ¿no? –Dijo él descaradamente

–no te hagas el tonto ¿cómo te atreves? –le dijo ella molesta y apuntándole

– ¿Atreverme¿A qué? –Preguntó él sonriendo tranquilamente

–y todavía lo preguntas… eres un verdadero cínico, pero nadie… créelo… absolutamente nadie me manosea –dijo ella molesta y dándole dos tiros en la frente,

Alucard la miró después de regresar a su forma después de los tiros

–No manoseé, no use mis manos… y la verdad, parecías estarlo disfrutando bastante –le dijo él

–no vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima sin mi permiso –dijo Integra preparándose para disparar de nuevo

–y si lo hago ¿Qué harás? –le dijo él, que en un segundo se había puesto detrás de ella, puso una mano en el cuello de Integra y la otra en su cintura

–Suéltame –le dijo ella molesta

–No –contestó él y comenzó a besar su cuello, pasó su mano del cuello de Integra hacia su mano y la hizo soltar la pistola mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la pijama,

Integra cerró los ojos mientras los escalofríos recorrían su espalda

–No –le dijo ella, le soltó un bofetón y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Se encerró en su habitación y se acomodó el pijama, revisó que la niña estuviera bien y luego regresó a dormir.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente. Ahora iba a ser la primera revisión de Integra y Maggie. 

Estaban esperando a la trabajadora social en el salón principal de la casa. Integra llevaba un traje negro y una blusa rosa. Le había puesto a la niña un vestido azul marino con el cuello y los puños blancos.

Integra estaba sentada en el piso con la niña enfrente, la rubia sonreía cada vez que la niña reía con cualquier movimiento de sus manos y trataba de imitarla

–Muy bien Maggie –le dijo Integra sonriente cuando la niña aplaudió justo como había hecho ella algunos segundos antes.

Alucard se materializó detrás de Maggie y se agachó frente a ellas. La bebé volteó hacia atrás y sonrió mirando al vampiro

–Jamás lograrás asustarla –le dijo Integra levantándose

–una vez que se acostumbró a tus apariciones hay poco con lo que puedas sorprenderla sin matarla de un susto –continuó Integra levantando a la niña del piso

–Tú te tardaste como tres años en acostumbrarte –le dijo el vampiro burlonamente

–Yo ya tenía uso de razón, ya distinguía que no es normal que un vampiro se atraviese por tu pared mientras trabajas… ella no, ella todavía no tiene el concepto de anormal –le dijo ella sin verlo.

Se sentó en el sillón y acomodó los rizos cobrizos de la niña suavemente. Alucard las miró un momento y por un segundo, en su mente, el cabello de la niña se volvió negro y sus ojos verdes se volvieron azules, deseó que la niña de hecho fuera hija suya y de Integra.

Se sentó junto a ella y pasó su mano por el brazo de la rubia. Maggie lo miró y se rió de nuevo, pero Integra se levantó con un ligero escalofrío

–tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, estoy absolutamente segura de que nadie nos atacará, así que te aseguro que no es necesaria tu presencia en este momento. Por lo que te aconsejo que regreses al sótano –le dijo Integra fríamente.

Alucard sonrió maliciosamente y se levantó – ¿estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe? –le preguntó

Integra lo miró un momento mientras Walter entraba en la habitación seguido de la trabajadora social con un maletín. Esta vez no era la mujer que le había entregado a la niña, era una rubia alta y tiesa, sumamente pálida, casi amarilla, y los ojos azules y pequeños.

Alucard pasó junto a Integra y salió por la pared sonriéndole a la trabajadora social mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

La mujer se tambaleó un momento, se sujetó del sillón y tiró su maletín bastante pálida antes de mirar a Integra

– ¿es un vampiro? –preguntó con voz entre cortada y señalando el muro asustada.

–Sí… podría decirse que parte del cuerpo de seguridad, pero no es peligroso si no se le ordena –dijo Integra

"vamos, no seas cobarde… te juro que no te hará nada, aunque estuviera libre te ignoraría, pareces apio" pensó Integra burlonamente, sentándose y señalando el sillón frente a ella.

La mujer se sentó con cuidado, todavía espantada, y acercó su maletín hacia ella.

–y Maggie… la niña… ella usted sabe… ¿Cómo ha… bueno… qué? –comenzó la mujer mirando a la bebé

Integra sonrió y pasó el cabello por detrás de su oreja –que puedo decir… lo adora, creo que tiene la ligera impresión de él como su padre, pero con el tiempo podremos corregir eso –dijo ella y la mujer casi se desmaya.

La mujer se detuvo a respirar un segundo

– ¿le gustaría una taza de té? –le ofreció Integra amablemente, mirando divertida el efecto que Alucard había tenido en la mujer.

Ella asintió suavemente y un par de minutos más tarde Walter les había traído una bandeja. La mujer tomó el té despacio, como intentando vaciarse del susto

–así que… está aquí para ver los cambios y el estado de Maggie ¿por dónde le gustaría empezar? –le preguntó Integra suavemente

–me gustaría revisar personalmente a la niña –le dijo sin dudar

Integra se levantó y puso a la bebé en brazos de la mujer.

La trabajadora comenzó a revisar a Maggie, desde la forma en que estaba vestida hasta el color de las mejillas y le hizo un rápido examen médico

Lo primero que hizo en cuento tuvo a la niña en su poder fue revisar su cuello y brazos en busca de heridas

–todo parece estar bien… se ve sana, está en su peso, sus reflejos son excelentes y por lo que veo parece impaciente por regresar con usted –le dijo la mujer regresándole a la niña

–no sé si sería mucha molestia ¿pero me permitiría ver el cuarto de la bebé? –le preguntó

Integra asintió y se levantó con la niña en brazos, salieron del lugar y la mujer miró alrededor. Iba tomando notas de todo lo que veía de camino hacia arriba y en los pasillos

Llegaron al cuarto de la bebe y la trabajadora comenzó a inspeccionar todo con sumo cuidado.

Habiendo encontrado todo en orden se acercó de nuevo a Integra –todo aparentemente está en orden… pero me sigue inquietando su "amigo" –le dijo la mujer.

Integra notó de inmediato que la mujer había usado la palabra "amigo" para ocultar la palabra "amante"

–Él simplemente se dedica a seguir órdenes y dentro de esas ordenes está el mantenerse al margen de los asuntos de la niña –le dijo Integra fulminándola con la mirada

–eso espero… y sepa que revisaré de cerca su caso, ya que hay una o dos cosas aquí que me inquietan bastante –dijo la mujer mirando disimuladamente por la ventana, abajo en el jardín había unos soldados que revisaban alrededor de la casa.

–le aseguro que no hace falta que se preocupe tanto –le dijo Integra que comenzaba a desesperarse. Aparentemente Maggie sintió la tensión de Integra por que comenzó a llorar.

Integra la arrulló y la bebé comenzó a calmarse mientras la mujer las examinaba

–También me han comentado que su trabajo es extensivo –le dijo la mujer

Integra la miró un segundo –sí, tengo mucho trabajo, por lo que espero que entienda que mi tiempo es muy valioso –le dijo atravesándola con la mirada.

La mujer le sostuvo la mirada y luego salió de la habitación, Walter estaba afuera limpiando el marco de un cuadro que ya no tenía una sola mancha

–Walter ¿serías tan amable de acompañar a la señorita afuera? La niña está cansada y la voy a poner a dormir –le dijo Integra.

La trabajadora miró a Integra con ojos de pistola y luego siguió a Walter por el pasillo.

* * *

Integra volvió a entrar al cuarto y metió a Maggie en su cuna –para que yo lo sintiera en el sótano debes de estar furiosa, amo –dijo una voz detrás de ella 

–sí, esa mujer me ha sacado de quicio… ahora, voy a dormir a la niña y luego bajaré a la sala de tiros –le dijo ella con un suspiro

–y ¿Quién se hará cargo de la niña? –preguntó el vampiro burlonamente

Integra lo miró pensativa –que buena pregunta… veamos, Walter se fue, la agente Victoria no está disponible y si yo no me desahogo explotaré… así que sólo quedas tú –le dijo ella y salió del cuarto dejando al vampiro con la mandíbula caída

–ah… por cierto… si le haces algo malo te irá muy mal… y créeme que no importa lo que sea lo sabrá –le dijo Integra antes de salir del cuarto dejando a Alucard adentro.

El vampiro miró a la niña en su cuna "esto sólo me pasa a mí" pensó. La bebé se rió unos segundos

– ¿y tú de qué te ríes? –le preguntó el vampiro despectivamente mientras la niña comenzaba a llorar de nuevo

Ya afuera, Integra se topó con Walter – ¿Cuánto crees que aguante? –le preguntó

Walter miró su reloj –le doy diez –contestó el mayordomo

– ¿diez¿Diez qué? –preguntó Integra

Walter asintió –diez… nueve… ocho… siete… seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… –

Se abrió la puerta de golpe y Alucard salió del cuarto

–no puedo con eso… puedo derrotar a un ejercito de gouhls y nazis con una mano atada a la espalda pero eso ya es superior a mi paciencia –les dijo y se desvaneció

Integra lo miró un segundo y suspiró –uno –y entró al cuarto de nuevo bastante menos enojada

Cargó a Maggie, que dejó de llorar casi al instante y la arrulló bastante divertida imaginándose la desesperación que acababa de pasar el vampiro

* * *

La dejó en su cuna y se sentó en una mecedora frente a la ventana "¿hasta dónde vamos a llegar con esto?" pensó mirando dormir a la niña 

–De cualquier manera necesito tener un hijo mío –suspiró mirando por la ventana "si quiero tener a Alucard quieto y en esta casa necesito un niño que sea Hellsing" pensó levantándose.

– ¿Por qué insistes en hacerte la vida miserable con eso? –preguntó una voz detrás de ella

–creí que esto era demasiado para tu paciencia –le dijo Integra a Alucard mientras él se materializaba junto a ella

–un poco… pero es peor verte así, no soporto verte triste –le dijo hincándose junto a la silla, tomó la mano de Integra y la besó con una ternura casi imperceptible

–jamás me libraré de esa presión… necesito embarazarme y tener un hijo par que pueda continuar con el linaje de mi familia –le dijo ella levantándose

–deja de torturarte… tienes a Maggie y estoy seguro de que ella lo hará excelente –le dijo él abrazándola por detrás

–Por mucho que la quiera y le vaya a dar mi apellido no es mi hija y estoy cien por ciento segura de que a mi muerte, teniendo tu libertad de regreso, harás un pandemonio del mundo como lo conocemos –le dijo ella mirando las manos del vampiro sobre las suyas

–ven conmigo, con sello o sin sello te obedecería sólo a ti y lo sabes… dime que sí y te juro que no haré nada que tú no quieras –le dijo él al oído y acariciando sus manos

–es una locura, lo que me propones es simplemente desquiciado –le dijo ella, Alucard la puso de frente a él y la besó lentamente.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, Integra lo empujó instintivamente y la plantó un bofetón marca diablo. Alucard la miró un poco herido y luego se rió mientras desaparecía.

Integra miró sonrojada a Walter, que traía un carrito con un juego de té. Él se acercó a una mesa sin decir nada y acomodó las cosas

–Le había traído un té para que se le bajara el coraje… pero su "amigo" hizo un mejor trabajo –le dijo sin expresión alguna

Walter se acercó a la cuna y acomodó las mantas de la bebé mientras Integra enrojecía

–eso no viene al caso… yo no… y él… ¡no pasó nada! –le dijo ella con la voz entrecortada del coraje.

Walter miró a Integra de pies a cabeza y luego sonrió burlonamente

– ¿de qué te ríes¡Yo ya te dije que aquí no pasó nada! –le dijo ella molesta y salió del cuarto airadamente, perfectamente roja

–Como si no supiera –suspiró mirando dormir a la niña

–Como si no supiéramos todos en esta casa –murmuró con una ligera sonrisa

–te lo encargo mucho Margaret… por mucho que la idea incomode están hechos el uno para el otro –le dijo a la bebé, la niña se movió entre las mantas sin despertarse


	3. Primera Vez

Ok, sé que me tardé mucho en subir al cap anterior

Lo que pasa es que había escrito algo para ese capítulo y la verdad no me gustó mucho cuando estuvo terminado (o sea, no pasó el control de calidad)

Entonces tuve que escribir todo de nuevo, pero mil grax por seguir la historia y prometo que no voy a tardar tanto con los capítulos que siguen,

Jajaja, te mando un beso y póntelo en el cachete que más te guste

--------------------------------------------------

Ya eran tres semanas desde la primera inspección, Maggie llevaba una semana llorando sin que nadie la pudiera calmar. Todos habían tratado de todo, Integra estaba en el cuarto de la niña con el mismo pediatra que la había atendido a ella. Sólo que ahora era un hombre de cincuenta años y no treinta como cuando la revisaba.

–Esto es perfectamente normal –le dijo a Integra con una sonrisa de sabelotodo

– ¿Cómo? No puede ser normal, de una semana para otra se puso así, no es normal que pase esto con los bebés –le dijo Integra contrariada

–sí lo es para su edad… mire, creo que a Margaret le están saliendo los primeros dientes, eso siempre es muy molesto para los niños –le explicó el pediatra, Integra miró a la niña y asintió

–se le bajará con una mordedera de gel fría… ah, y que use el chupón lo menos que se pueda, para que no se enchuequen los dientes al salir –le explicó el médico mirando a Integra

–está bien… muchas gracias por venir –le dijo Integra mirando a la bebé

–no es problema, cuando necesites lo que sea llámame –le dijo el médico poniéndole un mano en el hombro

–ten un buen día y cuídate mucho, muchacha –le dijo el médico estrechando su mano y saliendo del lugar.

Esa misma tarde, le consiguieron dos mordederas a Maggie y en cuanto le dieron una, la paz regresó a la casa

---------------------------------------------------

Una semana más tarde, una mujer pelirroja de ojos azules se presentó a la mansión para la segunda inspección de Integra. La mujer miraba todo fijamente y lo apuntaba en una libretita que misteriosamente despedía un ligero aroma a fresas.

Cuando Walter la dejó en la sala para ir a buscar a Integra, la mujer le guiñó un ojo coquetamente, él la miró aparentemente indiferente y subió a la oficina

–Sir Integra, la inspectora ya está aquí –le dijo a la rubia mirándola, Integra asintió y tomó a la niña en brazos

–gracias Walter –le dijo la rubia saliendo de la oficina, el mayordomo se acercó a una mesa en una pared y tomó una botella que estaba allí, se sirvió un baso de whisky y lo vació de un trago

–pareciera que acabas de ver a un muerto, shinigami… bueno, a un fantasma, ves muertos todos los días –dijo una voz detrás de él, Walter se volteó y miró a Alucard de frente

–No, sólo a una trabajadora social demasiado coqueta, con un complejo muy extraño con los hombres que le doblan la edad –contestó él mirando al vampiro

–algunos tienen tanta suerte… a mi nunca se me ha insinuado una niñera –le dijo Alucard burlonamente, Walter lo miró un segundo y comenzó a reír

–Viejo rabo verde –murmuró Alucard con una sonrisa

---------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado unos tres meses desde la última inspección de Integra, ahora la rubia acababa de despedirse de la inspectora de ese mes, que le había caído bastante bien. Margaret ya intentaba caminar sola, por lo que Integra no la dejaba sola un solo segundo, a la niña le había dado por jalar los manteles de las mesas y los cables. A sus once meses cualquier cosa era algo digno de estar en su boca.

Integra llevó a Maggie a su estudio y la puso en su corral. Ahora que sabía pararse debía tener más cuidado que nunca de que no se fuera a voltear.

–ga-ga –gritó la niña con fuerza mirando a Integra, la rubia la miró, se levantó y se agachó junto al corral

–Toma a ga-ga –le dijo poniendo un payaso tela enfrente de la niña, la niña lo tomó con fuerza y lo abrazó mientras caía sentada en el corral

–Eres tan linda –le dijo Integra despeinándola mientras se levantaba, Margaret la miró con sus enormes ojos mientras reía, señal que ya conocían como el deseo de un paseo por el jardín

–está bien, está bien, salimos, sólo déjame terminar esto ¿ok? –le dijo mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio, abrió uno de sus cajones y buscó con la mano.

–Demonios –masculló mientras recordaba que había quitado sus cigarros del escritorio por la niña. Integra regresó sus ojos al papel y sacó su pluma, puso una pequeña firma en una carta y dos papeles que la acompañaban.

Se levantó y tomó a la niña en brazos, bajaron al jardín y se sentaron en una terraza, Integra sentó a la niña en un sillón de mimbre y se sentó frente a ella.

Margaret la miró un segundo y luego se bajó del sillón, Integra la miró atónita mientras la niña comenzaba a dar sus torpes pasos, la rubia la siguió con la mirada cinco, diez, veinte pasos hasta que alcanzó una bardilla que había para delimitar la terraza.

Integra tomó a la niña en brazos y salió disparada hacia dentro de la casa. Cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, se hallaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de Alucard. La rubia abrió la puerta suavemente y miró adentro.

Alucard, que estaba en su silla, levantó la mirada cuando se abrió la puerta

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Amo? –preguntó burlonamente,

–Mira esto –le dijo ella, Integra se agachó y puso a la niña en el piso, Maggie se tambaleó un poco y luego comenzó a avanzar torpemente hacia Alucard. El vampiro se agachó y miró como la niña se acercaba, estiró sus brazos al tiempo que la niña perdía el equilibrio.

Alucard la levantó en sus brazos y se acercó a Integra

–Impresionante… ha descubierto que puede andar –le dijo a Integra poniendo a la niña en sus brazos, la rubia no pudo leer la expresión del vampiro. Miró a la niña, que recargó su cabeza en su hombro y sonrió.

–Jamás te había visto tan contenta con algo, Amo –comentó el vampiro mientras la acompañaba por el pasillo

–Lo sé, hacia mucho que no me sentía tan contenta con algo –le dijo sin apartar la vista de la bebé

–entonces deja de torturarte con lo de tener un heredero con tu sangre y quédate con ella –le dijo el vampiro burlonamente

–Lo único que quieres es recuperar tu libertad en cuanto muera –contestó la rubia fríamente

–Sí si en el momento de tu muerte estás entre mis brazos y con mis colmillos en tu cuello –le dijo mirándola lujuriosamente

– ¿ni en presencia de Margaret puedes dejar tus manías? Creo que serías capaz de tirarte a una monja anciana sólo por diversión –le dijo Integra fríamente y aumentó su velocidad

–Para qué quiero a una monja vieja si hace un par de siglos desvirgué a doce novicias en una noche –contestó con una sonrisa burlona. La rubia lo miró un momento, pasmada

–Estás perfectamente loco –murmuró y siguió su camino

Integra regresó a la parte superior de la casa y entró al cuarto de Margaret

–Creo que ya deberías dormir en cama pequeña –le dijo a la niña examinando el cuarto

–También necesitas ropa nueva por que esta ya no te queda –murmuró mirando la ropa de la niña, Margaret sonrió

– ¿Qué te parece si el domingo vamos por tus cosas nuevas, peque? –le preguntó Integra dejándola en la cuna, se sentó en una silla junto a la cuna, tomó un libro de una mesilla y comenzó a leer en voz alta hasta que la niña se quedó dormida.

Integra prendió un Walkie Talkie que estaba en la cuna, prendió otro que siempre traía en el pantalón y regresó a su estudio.

---------------------------------------------------

Tres días más tarde, una silla para bebé estaba instalada en el auto de Integra, la niña estaba acomodada ahí con Integra junto a ella. Alucard había insistido en acompañarlas y estaba junto a Integra

–Sigo sin entender por qué quieres venir –le dijo ella fríamente

–Vas a estar en un lugar público, no puedo permitir que vayas sola –contestó Alucard con una mueca burlona "tengo que cuidar mis inversiones, Amo" pensó mirando lascivamente a Integra

–da igual, sólo hazme el grandísimo favor de ser discreto y no andar espantando a la gente con esos "dientotes" que tienes –le dijo ella impaciente

–tranquila, yo sabré que hacer –le dijo él poniendo su mano en la rodilla de Integra

–No parece –le dijo ella fríamente mientras quitaba la mano del vampiro de su pierna. El auto encendió y salió del lugar.

Avanzaron despacio por las sombrías calles de Londres hasta que llegaron a un centro comercial, Integra bajó del auto con la niña en brazos y Alucard detrás de ella, rodeó el auto y abrió la cajuela

Integra puso a la niña en brazos de Alucard y sacó un carrito de bebé, lo desplegó y acomodó a la niña. Entró al centro comercial con paso decidido y Alucard a su lado, caminaron entre la gente, que los miraba con curiosidad cuando pasaban.

–Mira esa familia… tú jamás saliste así conmigo y tu hija… jamás te importamos –le dijo una mujer gorda y de cabello castaño a un hombre flaco y sumiso que estaba junto a ella, él quiso consolarla y ella se echó a llorar, Integra aceleró el paso sonrojándose y Alucard la siguió con una sonrisa burlona.

La rubia entró a una tienda y salió un par de horas más tarde con algunas bolsas, Alucard se acercó a ella y le quitó las bolsas de las manos

–Maggie también necesita un corte así, que entraremos al salón y luego saldremos de aquí… o tendré la urgente necesidad de darme un tiro –le dijo Integra sin verlo, Alucard la siguió hasta un pequeño salón infantil

Integra entró y acomodó a la niña en una silla mientras la peluquera le preguntaba cómo quería que le hiciera le corte, una vez que Integra dio sus instrucciones se alejó y se sentó en una silla desde donde podía vigilar a la niña

–no es por ser indiscreta, pero su hija no se parece a usted ni a su marido –le dijo la mujer mirando a Alucard, que estaba en la puerta, mientras le cortaba el cabello a la niña

–Él no es mi esposo –contestó Integra tajantemente, después de algunos minutos la peluquera terminó, Integra pagó el corte y salió del lugar

–Te ves más relajada ahora que has salido de ese lugar –le dijo Alucard con una sonrisa burlona mientras regresaban a la casa Hellsing

–sinceramente sí… pero ni se te ocurra pensar que volverás a salir ni a la esquina conmigo, no me interesa que me tomen por tu esposa –le dijo Integra fríamente

---------------------------------------------------

Al siguiente día Integra estaba trabajando en su oficina, dónde ahora había un corral para la bebé.

Le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse, a cada momento volvía a sentir a Alucard estrechándola contra su cuerpo y sus dedos entrelazados entre los del vampiro como esa noche en que la había ayudado con la niña

–estoy volviéndome loca ¿no crees? –Le preguntó a la niña mirándola desde su escritorio, el bebé le devolvió la mirada con sus enormes ojos verdes

–Sí, definitivamente, yo no puedo liarme con él, no existe la más remota posibilidad de que eso termine bien –murmuró Integra regresando a su trabajo, en ese momento la bebé comenzó a reír

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso, eh, peque? –preguntó Integra acercándose al corral

–pa… pa… papá –balbuceó la niña alzando sus brazos hacia una esquina de la oficina, Alucard se materializó mientras Integra cargaba a la bebé

– ¿Qué dijiste preciosa? –Le preguntó al bebé ignorando por completo la presencia del vampiro, el bebé alzó de nuevo sus brazos a Alucard

–papá… pa… pa… pa… –balbuceó la niña, Integra su sujetó al escritorio con una mano para no caer

"Esto es una pesadilla… le dijo "papá"" pensó Integra mirando a la bebé.

El vampiro sonrió y tomó a la niña en brazos mientras Integra estaba congelada por la impresión

–Yo diría que es una señal, Amo –Alucard mirando a Integra

–sí, es tu señal de salida… dame a mi bebé –le dijo quitándole a la bebé.

Se sentó con la niña sobre sus piernas fulminando a Alucard con la mirada. El vampiro sonrió burlonamente y se fue

–no me hagas esto, Maggie… no tú –le dijo Integra a la bebé

–Menos mal que solo estábamos nosotros… no me imagino que hubiera pasado si alguien mas lo hubiera visto –suspiró Integra, dejó a la bebé en el corral y regresó a su trabajo

– ¿realmente crees que hacemos pareja, verdad? –Le preguntó al bebé, la niña la miró con sus enormes ojos verdes sin expresión alguna

–no, Maggie, no… él no es papá… y no tampoco tengo nada que ver con él –le dijo Integra a la niña sonrojándose, con una imagen bastante picaresca de ella con Alucard en la cabeza,

Por un momento Integra se mordió el labio pensando en qué se sentiría "hacer eso" con él

–no… no… no… ¿Qué locuras piensas mujer? –se dijo a sí misma moviendo las manos frente a su cara como si espantara moscas.


	4. Descontrol

Había pasado una semana, Integra estaba en su oficina y el incidente todavía la tenía un poco inquieta. Las cosas tenían que ponerse en claro sobre quién era quién para con la niña, que hacía más de una hora había sido llevada a su cuarto por Seras.

"jamás debí dejar que se acercara tanto a ella. Soy una estúpida… ahora no va haber quien lo pare ni lo soporte" pensó Integra expulsando el humo del cigarro por la boca.

Integra miró deprimida los papeles que quedaban por revisar, esa iba a ser una larga noche.

–No puedo creer que a esta hora estés cansada, Amo –dijo una voz detrás de ella

–Sí, pero no me cansan los papeles, me cansa tener a alguien muy molesto encima mío mañana, tarde y noche –dijo ella sin levantar la mirada mientras el vampiro se materializaba frente a ella

–Sería mejor si te relajaras un poco más –le dijo Alucard rodeando el escritorio y poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia. Integra se volteó furiosa por el atrevimiento y le apuntó directo a la cabeza con una pistola que guardaba en su cajón

–Sabes que no va a funcionar –le dijo Alucard con una risa burlona

–Lo sé… pero no por eso deja de hacerme sentir mejor –le dijo ella, él contestó con otra sonrisa burlona.

Integra regresó su vista al papel y continuó revisándolo, suspiró y se levantó, se quitó el saco y lo dejó en el respaldo de la silla, se sentó de nuevo y continuó trabajando. Alucard se acercó a ella y recorrió con sus manos el largo de los brazos de Integra hasta sujetar sus manos entre las suyas.

–Basta con eso –le advirtió Integra peligrosamente

–No me digas que no lo estás disfrutando, Amo –le dijo al oído.

Integra sintió escalofrío mientras las manos del vampiro rodeaban las suyas. Alucard entrelazó los dedos de Integra con los suyos

–te dije que pararas con eso –repitió ella molesta y lo alejó

– ¿Por qué te pongo nerviosa, Amo? No puedo tocarte sin sentir un leve temblor en tu piel y en todo tu cuerpo ¿son simples escalofríos por la temperatura de mis manos o es otra cosa? –preguntó Alucard pasando su mano por el cuello de Integra y moviendo su cabello. Integra sonrió suavemente y recargó su cabeza en el brazo del vampiro

–nunca te rindes ¿cierto? –le preguntó Integra en voz baja

–Jamás –le dijo el vampiro estrechándola por los hombros. Integra cerró los ojos mientras Alucard comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa.

–déjame tranquila… si acaso me da escalofríos que me toques es por que estás más frío que un hielo –le dijo ella molesta y quitando su mano mientras se abrochaba la camisa de nuevo, Integra lo miró y trató de contener un bostezo

–tal vez deba llevarte a tu habitación, ya es tarde y debes dormir –le dijo levantándola suavemente de su silla y acercándose a la pared, la estrechó entre sus brazos, Integra cerró sus ojos un poco cansada y cunado los abrió estaba en su habitación.

–Basta, sabes que no puedo –le dijo apartándose y mirándolo seriamente

–una vez no nos hará daño… incluso podría hacernos bien –le dijo él sugerentemente. Integra lo miró y luego se acercó a la puerta.

–vete de mi habitación… yo pienso regresar a mi oficina y no te quiero aquí hurgando en mis cosas –le dijo molesta

–me gustaría quedarme… y más si es contigo –le dijo él abrazándola por la cintura, ella intentó alejarse y él la besó con pasión.

Integra empujó al vampiro y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos

–ya te dije que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo –le dijo ella molesta

– ¿Cómo sabes que no quieres algo que nunca has probado? Todo el mundo sabe que deseas estar conmigo, además, Maggie ya nos dio permiso ¿o no? –le preguntó él burlonamente. Integra comenzó a palidecer alarmantemente y luego asintió con la cabeza

–Bien –le dijo mientras se sonrojaba del coraje

–Supongamos que acepto –continuó y lo miró de pies a cabeza calculadoramente

Integra lo empujó a la cama con fuerza y el vampiro cayó en el colchón

–Supongamos que acepto y accedo a dormir contigo, juguemos que somos una pequeña familia feliz… ¿luego qué? Sabes que el "tú y yo" no puede terminar bien, y yo sé que sólo me quieres para saciar tu lujuria –le dijo ella molesta y levantándose

–Entonces mandamos al mundo al demonio, tomamos nuestras cosas y a la niña y nos vamos a Rumania –le dijo sujetándola del brazo.

–claro… creí que ya habías aprendido esa lección, me apuesto a que le propusiste lo mismo a Lucy, luego a Mina y ahora a mí ¿no fue por eso que terminaste al servicio de mi familia? ¿No fue por eso por lo que te encerraron en el sótano? –preguntó ella, pero él la besó sorpresivamente

–no exactamente, en ninguna de esas dos situaciones había una niña de por medio, pero la respuesta más obvia aquí es sí, jamás debí buscarme una casada, por eso terminé tan mal, pero fue más el que no supe llevar a cabo mis planes –le dijo él mirándola fijamente.

Integra lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules, una parte de ella se alegraba del interés del vampiro hacia ella, pero la otra se sentía avergonzada por sentir lo mismo y más conociendo su historia.

–No me interesa que me pongas en tu lista… justo debajo de la agente Victoria –le dijo ella fríamente

Alucard la miró muy serio antes de contestar –hace más de un siglo que dejé de llevar la lista… yo no quiero exhibirte como una conquista, yo quiero que seas mi mujer –Integra lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos,

–Ya te dije que no puedo por que tengo un deber con mi familia, mi país y Dios –le dijo ella recuperando el habla

–ya te dije que mandes al mundo al demonio… sólo por una vez seamos tú y yo, dos personas y una cama –le dijo él tomando su mano y besándola. Integra quitó su mano y lo miró sorprendida

– ¿Dos personas y una cama? estás perfectamente loco –dijo ella ajustándose la corbata

–exacto… ¿para qué quieres a uno de esos idiotas de la corte si me tienes a mí? si quieres un heredero yo puedo dártelo y lo sabes –le dijo él con una sonrisa burlona

– ¿los vampiros pueden engendrar niños vivos? –preguntó Integra sorprendida

– ¿de dónde crees que salió la palabra dhampir? –preguntó él burlonamente mientras deshacía el nudo de la corbata de Integra

–por ochentava vez ¡que no! Además mi hijo debe ser completamente humano –le dijo ella apartando su mano

–Si no es por un heredero, entonces sólo por el placer de estar con alguien –le dijo él

–Pruébamelo –le dijo mientras se le acercaba

–Pruébame que todavía eres capaz de amar a una mujer… no tirártela, hacerle el amor, darle placer a ella, no a ti mismo y entonces decidiré –continuó parándose frente a él.

Alucard la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó a besar el cuello de Integra quitándole los lentes, sin los cuales no veía más allá de su nariz y los otros sentidos de Integra se afinaron al instante.

Integra lo jaló hacia su cuerpo y pasó sus manos sobre el pecho del vampiro. Pasó sus manos por los hombros del vampiro quitándole la camisa mientras lo besaba.

Alucard sonrió, y comenzó a besar la parte alta del pecho de la mujer y a descender hasta que se topó con su camisa. Acostó a Integra en la cama y comenzó desabrochar su camisa lentamente mientras su boca continuaba su ruta por su cuerpo

Alucard la miró un momento a los ojos, la besó de nuevo y le quitó el bra. Comenzó besar su pecho lentamente mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del vampiro.

Alucard descendió hasta su cintura, sonrió y le desabrochó los pantalones. Integra sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y luego una intensa sensación entre sus piernas, mezcla de hormigueo y vacío. Él deslizó el pantalón de Integra hacia fuera, luego le quitó la ropa interior y continuó bajando.

Puso sus manos en las rodillas de la rubia y las separó suavemente acariciando sus muslos por afuera y por adentro. Integra sintió un escalofrío recorriendo cada uno de sus nervios mientras el ritmo de sus latidos se aceleraba. Alucard puso su mano entre las piernas de Integra y ella se estremeció, sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse mientras él movía sus dedos en pequeños círculos.

–continúa… no te detengas… más rápido… continúa… dame más –murmuró ella entre gemidos en el oído de Alucard, él sonrió maliciosamente y disminuyó su velocidad, los espasmos recorrieron el cuerpo de Integra mientras se aferraba la espalda del vampiro y ponía su manos sobre la de Alucard entre sus piernas

Alucard bajó su cabeza, la puso entre las piernas de la rubia y comenzó a besarla, Integra enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro del vampiro mientras el recorría con su lengua cada parte de su sexo, ella arqueó sus espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa placentera.

Él volvió a subir besándola hasta llegar a su pecho, Integra metió sus dedos en el pantalón del vampiro y comenzó a quitárselo, saboreando sus labios. Pasó su mano por el helado y perfectamente formado abdomen del vampiro.

Un par de segundos más tarde se había deshecho de lo demás. Él la estrechó contra su cuerpo y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Integra sintió al vampiro perfectamente desnudo muy cerca de ella y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda

Alucard besó el cuello de Integra, que lo jaló hacia su cuerpo y pasó sus manos sobre el pecho del vampiro. Él la jaló de la cintura hasta quedar sobre ella y comenzó a besarla de nuevo mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Integra lo abrazó, cerró los ojos y sintió un tirón hacia adentro de su cuerpo mientras un leve gemido se escapaba de sus labios. Encajó sus uñas en la espalda del vampiro bastante agitada.

Los espasmos estremecieron el recién inaugurado cuerpo de Integra, la rubia sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que creía que estallaría. Alucard se apoyó en las manos y comenzó a empujar con su cadera lentamente. Integra cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio aferrándose a los brazos del vampiro.

Alucard sonrió maliciosamente y aumentó su velocidad mientras Integra apretaba sus ojos, la rubia pasó su mano por la espalda del vampiro y le encajó la uñas.

El vampiro continuó aumentando su velocidad y la rubia comenzó a abrir su boca con un gemido de placer

–continúa… no te detengas… más rápido… continúa… sigue así, eso me gusta –murmuró ella entre gemidos en el oído de Alucard, él sonrió maliciosamente y la estrechó contra su cuerpo

Integra había comenzado a lanzar pequeño gemidos de placer al igual que el vampiro. La rubia sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban mientras llegaban al clímax

Integra se aferró a Alucard y ambos sintieron que el tiempo se había detenido, en el universo sólo existían ellos y el placer que les causaba estar en los brazos del otro. Integra sintió que sus ojos lagrimeaban, él pasó sus manos a lo largo de sus muslos y luego hacia su abdomen y su pecho.

–te amo –murmuró ella en su oído, Alucard la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó a besar el cuello de Integra

– ¿pasé la prueba? –le preguntó burlonamente

–Con la nota máxima –contestó ella enredando sus dedos en el cabello negro del vampiro

Ella lo empujó y quedó encima de él, Alucard pasó el cabello de Integra por detrás de su oreja

Pasó sus manos a lo largo de los muslos de la rubia y luego hacia arriba levantándola y acariciando todo el largo de su pecho a su cadera. Integra dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás

– ¿te cansaste tan pronto? Pero si todavía no acabamos –le dijo el vampiro burlonamente

–no, todavía no –murmuró ella con una sonrisa mal escondida, acariciando el pecho del vampiro

–Esto aún no acaba –continuó la rubia comenzando a mover su cadera hacia delante y hacia atrás. Alucard puco sus manos en la cadera de Integra y a moverla, poco a poco fueron acercándose al clímax de nuevo. Después de algunos minutos la rubia echó su cabeza hacía atrás mordiéndose los labios con el éxtasis en la sonrisa

–Eso fue delicioso –murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados, Alucard sonrió complacido

"acabo de cometer la locura de mi vida" pensó Integra, cayó pesadamente sobre la almohada y se aferró a ella sonriendo

–Quien dijo que la lujuria es pecado debía estar perfectamente loco –dijo mientras Alucard la miraba, acostado junto a ella, sonriendo plácidamente, había conseguido lo que quería desde que Integra se había convertido en mujer

–Eso fue grandioso –dijo ella riendo con la respiración agitada

–Supongo que te gustó –le dijo Alucard sentándose en la cama, Integra asintió rápidamente, todavía bastante agitada.

–mi corazón late tan fuerte… creo que va a explotar –dijo ella riéndose

Alucard se levantó, pero Integra lo tomó de la mano y negó con la cabeza con fuerza y lo jaló de regreso a la cama con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

–Quédate conmigo –de dijo ella al oído antes de besarlo

–Como ordenes, Amo –contestó él acariciando el cabello y la espalda de Integra

Después de algunos minutos Integra se recostó en el pecho del vampiro y se quedó dormida mientras los primeros destellos del sol entraban por la ventana.

Alucard se alejó con cuidado de ella y la metió en las cobijas. Se vistió, cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie la molestara y antes de salir del cuarto se hincó junto a la cama de Integra

–Eres muy hermosa, condesa –murmuró besándola en la frente, se levantó y regresó a su ataúd en el sótano.

Se metió en el ataúd y cerró la tapa sobre su cabeza pensando en Integra "por fin… eres mía y de nadie más… Integra" pensó y cayó dormido un par de segundos más tarde


	5. EN LA TORRE

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que Integra pasara la noche con Alucard, la rubia estaba sentada en el baño con las manos sobre la frente con los dedos entrelazados, murmuraba rápidamente en voz casi inaudible cada oración que conocía

Integra había estado sintiéndose mal las últimas dos semanas, mostrando un sinnúmero de síntomas que iban desde cansancio y mareos, hasta antojos bastante inusuales.

Levantó la mirada y estiró su mano temblorosamente hasta tomar una muestra de embarazo que estaba en el lavamanos, cerró los ojos mientras la sostenía entre sus manos "por favor que sea "no"" pensó antes de abrir los ojos.

Miró la prueba de embarazo y comenzó a palidecer "no puede ser… estoy embarazada" se levantó con la mirada ausente y se visitó, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia su estudio, Se sentía como flotando, como en un sueño, no, como en una pesadilla, esta vez la había hecho, llevaba al hijo de Alucard dentro de ella, y todo por una noche de diversión,

Pensó en llamar al doctor y confirmar la noticia, pero no quería exponerse a los rumores, que si no le afectaban mucho eran bastante engorrosos. Y luego estaba la convención y la reina ¿Qué les diría? Iban a preguntarle quién era el padre, podía decirles que era una inseminación y nada más, o no decir nada… pero que iba a hacer en tres meses que empezara a notarse,

Tenía un mes de embarazada, no, no podía enfrentar a la corte todavía, y menos a Alucard, comenzó a caminar por los largos pasillos de la casa hasta que llegó a su estudio y comenzó a llorar mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

Ella conocía muy bien ese lugar, había recibido casi toda su educación ahí, y ahí había pasado seis de los últimos diez años, había sido la oficina de su padre y también de su abuelo, la llenó un sentimiento de vacío, de soledad, de tristeza, sintió un frío intenso, dentro y fuera de ella,

Pensó en lo que había hecho hacia poco más de un mes y comenzó a llorar, recordó a su padre, se imaginó su rostro, la expresión que hubiera puesto si se hubiera enterado de lo que su hija había hecho.

Estaba embarazada, y encima, de un vampiro, pero no había sido cualquier vampiro, no, había sido Alucard, su vampiro domado…

Y para terminarla con broche de oro, en una aventura de una noche, sin estar casada ni siquiera comprometida, o de pareja con él, y ahora estaba atada por el resto de su vida a un hombre al que no amaba…

¿O si?, no, no podía ser, ella, Integra Hellsing ¿enamorada… de un vampiro? No, definitivamente no…

Pero…

Él, Alucard…

Era especial, él la hacia sentir las famosas mariposas en el estomago, los escalofríos cada vez que rozaban…

Si no ¿Por qué se había entregado a él?…

Ella nunca había sentido eso con nadie más, tal vez un chico con el que había salido en secundaria la había hecho sentir algo parecido, pero no igual ni así de intenso, no…

Alucard era especial para ella…

¿Y qué sentido tenía negar sus sentimientos ahora que iba a darle un hijo al vampiro? Llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía años para ella y el mundo…

Además, lo que tenía que pasar ya había pasado, ahora era cosa de afrontar las consecuencias…

Pero él no tenía sentimientos, él lo había dicho y más de una vez, nunca sentiría amor por ella…

Tal vez ni siquiera un poco de interés por su bebé…

Pero si se interesaba por Margaret como lo hacía, tenía que ser falso…

Sólo palabras de su propio ego como el rey de la no-vida…

Pero este bebé, el hijo de ambos…

¿Qué clase de criatura iba a traer al mundo? ¿Un engendro que jamás podría ser amado? ¿Ni siquiera por ella?…

No, ya había escuchado de un par de casos de mestizos que crecían de manera perfectamente normal…

Pero aun así…

Alucard no era un vampiro como otros, eso lo sabía de sobra…

Había sido modificado genéticamente…

Por lo tanto, el bebé no sería como otros…

Aunque fueran mestizos…

Y eso…

–me duele –murmuró Integra escondiendo su cara en sus manos

–Me duele –repitió comenzando a llorar, levantó la mirada y vio la pintura de su padre

–Perdóname papá, te fallé, y lo siento muchísimo –murmuró mientras comenzaba a llover,

En ese momento, recordó el día que había conocido a Alucard, la apariencia de cadáver seco que tenía, la forma en que se había liberado y lo sanguinario que era, como había destazado vivos a su tío y a sus hombres y se estremeció al pensar que ella le había hecho el amor a ese ser, que ESA COSA era el padre de su bebé

–oh, Dios mío –dijo ella sintiendo una gran repulsión por si misma y Alucard, y una gran lástima por su hijo nonato

– ¿Qué te hice? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice desde antes de nacer? –preguntó desesperada y llorando, con una mano sobre su vientre

–Soy una vil y miserable ramera… una perfecta prostituta –sollozó mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

Se quedó allí, llorando toda la tarde, sintiéndose sucia y asqueada del hombre al que amaba a su pesar, abrazando su vientre, que en algunos meses comenzaría a mostrar las señales de que había vida ahí dentro.

Cuando anocheció seguía lloviendo, Integra estaba sola, mirando el infinito, sólo dejaba sus lágrimas brotar, como las gotas de lluvia que azotaban en la ventana

–No es normal que estés así de deprimida, amo –dijo una voz detrás de ella y Alucard se materializó junto a ella. Integra comenzó a reír burlonamente

– ¿amo? ¿Amo? ¿¡Desde cuanto volví a ser tu amo y dejé de ser tu prostituta!? –dijo levantándose y mirándolo con odio

–Tú nunca fuiste una prostituta –le dijo Alucard mirándola sin expresión

–si, claro, me apuesto lo que sea a que no hacías más que esperar una oportunidad para meterte en mi cama –gritó ella molesta y reprimiendo una lágrima de furia y frustración, No iba a dejar que la vieran llorar "y menos este vampiro, muerto fresco, del demonio" pensó ella mirándolo a los ojos

– ¿muerto fresco? Creo que esta vez estás realmente molesta –le dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa burlona, Integra le soltó un bofetón

–felicidades, garañón… ya está visto que eres todo un semental y que puedes tumbarte a la mujer que quieras –le dijo ella sarcásticamente

– ¿De qué demonios hablas? –preguntó Alucard mirándola con expresión burlona

–Estoy embarazada –le dijo Integra fríamente

– ¿embarazada? –preguntó el vampiro despareciendo su expresión burlona

–sí, sí, sí, sí… ¿en qué idioma te lo digo? –le dijo ella abalanzándose sobre él y golpeándolo en el pecho varias veces, pero sus golpes no tenían efecto alguno sobre el vampiro,

Continuó golpeando hasta que se aferró a la solapa del saco y escondió su rostro en el pecho del vampiro, que la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo

– ¿es cierto eso? ¿Estás embarazada? –Le preguntó él sin soltarla

–Si –contestó ella con un sollozo, Alucard sonrió y la besó en la cabeza

–Entonces… deberíamos de celebrar, no estar de luto –le dijo el vampiro besándola en la frente mientras la estrechaba fuertemente, Integra lo miró fijamente, Alucard la estrechó por la cintura y la besó lenta y apasionadamente

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, Integra empujó a Alucard y cayó sentada sobre el escritorio, Walter los miraba atónito desde la puerta

– ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –les preguntó acercándose, Integra se sentía como una adolescente a la que sus padres hubieran descubierto con un chico

–nada interesante, sólo que mi amo acaba de darme una excelente noticia –le dijo Alucard tomando la mano de Integra y acercándola a él, ella se resistió y el vampiro rió burlonamente, Walter no les quitaba los ojos de encima y estaba más serio que nunca

–basta con eso, todavía no he confirmado nada, quiero que me vea un médico antes de que empieces con tus locuras… nada es seguro todavía –le dijo Integra recuperando la compostura

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –les preguntó Walter

–Mi amo está embarazada –contestó Alucard estrechando a Integra por la cintura, la rubia lo apartó suavemente, Walter estaba pasmado y sólo pasaba la mirada de uno a otro

–no sé si realmente estoy embarazada, me hice una prueba, salió positiva y eso no significa nada, sólo que la prueba estaba defectuosa o tengo un desorden hormonal… quiero que me revise un doctor antes de que se de nada por sentado –les dijo acercándose a la puerta de la oficina

–y tú… no te sientas grande antes de tiempo, tienes absolutamente prohibido decirle nada a nadie hasta que lo haya confirmado un médico… no te des los humos de que serás el padre de mi hijo sin fundamento alguno –le dijo Integra a Alucard, el vampiro hizo una leve inclinación y se desvaneció en una pared, Integra se acercó a la puerta pero antes de que saliera Walter la detuvo, Integra lo miró impaciente

–sí, me hice dos pruebas, una anoche y la otra esta mañana, y ambas positivas… por favor, no me regañes ahora, necesito estar sola –le dijo y salió de la oficina

Se dirigió al cuarto de Maggie y tomó a la bebé de su cuna, se sentó en una mecedora y la sentó en sus piernas

–Mamá –dijo la niña con fuerza mirando a Integra

– ¿quieres tener un hermanito, Maggie? –le preguntó poniendo la mano de la niña sobre su vientre

–Hemanito –repitió la niña con una sonrisa sin entender la palabra, Integra sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por los rizos rojos de la niña

–pues si no querías te tengo malas noticias por que estos no tienen garantía ni devolución –suspiró Integra abrazando a la niña mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo

– ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? En menos de un año me volví mamá postiza y mamá de verdad, y de repente estoy con Alucard y todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco –murmuró con una mano en la frente y mirando el cuarto de la niña

Querid y adorad lector(a)

Escribo esto por que quiero decirte que estoy pasando por una crisis académica y no voy a poder dedicar tanto tiempo a los fanfics como antes, así que por lo pronto sólo voy a continuar cinco de ellos.

Quiero aclarar que todos serán terminados pero, como ya dije, por motivos escolares sólo voy dedicarme a cinco momentáneamente

Para escoger cuales son los fics que voy a continuar he decidido someterlo a votación de los lectores. Si tú quieres que continúe este fic puedes votarlo con un review.

Yo y mis calificaciones te lo agradeceremos kñón

GRAX MIL POR LEER ESTE HUMILDE CUENTILLO SALIDO DE MI LOCA CABEZA

HOLA!!

Soy tu conciencia, que te habla y te dice que…

Jajajajaja

CHORO, CHORO, NTC

Mi adorad:

Te escribo para agradecerte por que me hayas ayudado a decidir que Fics voy a continuar

Hasta ahora tengo escogidos 3 que son:

Happy Mother's Day Sir Integra

Casa de Locos

Y La Luz de mi Esperanza

Así que puedes ayudarme a escoger los otros dos, SI QUIERES o respirar tranquilo por que Maggie va a continuar poniendo las cosas de cabeza en la casa Hellsing XD

También aprovecho para disculparme si esto ha ofendido a alguien, no era mi intención, sólo quería que tú, querido, adorado y aunque no lo creas, valorado, lector, escogieras qué querías que continuara.

Pero a esas personitas que se ofendieron por esta simple notita les aviso que en cuanto tenga los cinco fics elegidos por los lectores de será retirada inmediatamente

Gracias, por ayudar a esta simple fanficker a escoger qué continuar

Por cierto, aunque sigo en crisis, ya subí de promedio, jajaja, gracias

Atentamente, y con un beso y un abrazote

Teenager Witch


	6. Consecuencia

Entra una chava dde unos veinte años pelirroja de Ojos verdes y cabello rojo junto a una de diesinueve, con Cabello negro y ojos azules y saludan

pelirroja- Hola, soy Maggie y esta es mi hermanita, Elizabeth

Elizabeth -Hola

Maggie -y queremos invitarte a formar parte la Green Generation

Elizabeth -la nueva generaciòn que està "salvando al mundo"

Maggie -por q si una generaciòn puede ayudar es la nuestra, asì que antes de cada capitulo...

Elizabeth -vas a encontrar unos "ecotips" q te pueden mostrar como ayudar al planeta... y si tienes algunos, puedes mandarlos y seràn publicados )

* * *

ECOTIP: Si estás utilizando la computadora, pero te llaman para comer, salir, o cualquier otra cosa, apágala y vuelvela a prender cuando regreses

Había pasado un mes desde que Integra verificara su embarazo, ya se había vuelto normal verla en todos sus humores en un solo día, había estado bastante cansada y tenía nauseas casi todo el día.

Alucard no se despegaba de Integra si no era estrictamente necesario hasta el punto en que ella había tenido que decirle que la esperara afuera de su recámara para poder tomar un baño, aunque seguía sin estar muy segura de sus intenciones respecto a ese punto.

Tampoco sabía como iba a dar la noticia frente a la convención de los doce y el resto de la corte, sería tan vergonzoso tener que rendirles cuentas a esa bola de idiotas, que no sabía si quedarse en Londres o definitivamente salir del país durante el embarazo. Por eso había preferido hablar primero con la reina para comunicarle la noticia, explicarle la situación y pedirle su consejo.

Ahora Integra estaba en el asiento trasero de un lujoso auto que la llevaba por las calles de Londres, Alucard estaba sentado junto a ella sosteniendo su mano suavemente. Margaret se había quedado en la mansión Hellsing, con Seras para cuidarla. Integra le había tomado una confianza muy grande desde que la niña llegara a la casa y Seras se volviera su nana de medio tiempo.

– ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto, Amo? –le preguntó Alucard mirándola

–ya sabes que, si no es mi obligación darles cuenta de mis acciones a la convención de los doce, sí lo es hacerlo con la reina –contestó Integra indiferente

– ¿Qué harás si te dice que no puedes tener al niño y te quitan a Margaret? –preguntó Alucard, Integra lo miró fijamente antes de responder

–no lo sé… tomamos a Margaret, nuestras cosas y nos vamos a Rumania, ya di muchas cosas durante los últimos diez años y no voy a dejar que me quiten a mis hijos –murmuró ella fríamente, Alucard sonrió burlonamente

–Eres increíble, jamás pensé que fueras tan voluble, Integra –le dijo con una caricia de manos

–Cuando se trata de mis hijos soy capaz de hacer lo que sea –contestó ella mientras atravesaban las rejas del palacio de Buckingham, el auto se detuvo frente a la entrada principal, Alucard bajó del auto y le ofreció una mano a Integra.

La rubia tomó la mano del vampiro, bajó del auto y continuó su camino sin mirarlo, Alucard avanzó detrás de ella devorándola con la mirada, tenía ganas regresarla al auto, correr al chofer y repetir su "aventura".

Pero no podía hacerlo, por que, en primer lugar, Integra tenía una cita con la reina y sabía que para ella eso era sagrado y, en segundo lugar, ella no se lo hubiera permitido por nada del mundo, y eso le gustaba. A pesar de llevar a su hijo dentro de ella, Integra seguía siendo una mujer inalcanzable para él.

Llegaron enfrente de unas elegantes puertas dobles de madera y un chambelán le abrió la puerta Integra, Alucard se detuvo mientras ella entraba y el chambelán cerraba la puerta. El hombre miró a Alucard y el vampiro notó que le estaba costando trabajo resistir la tentación de salir corriendo de ahí, el vampiro sonrió burlonamente mostrando sus afilados colmillos y el hombre se desmayó.

--

La reina miraba a Integra, incrédula

–déjeme ver si entiendo bien, Sir Integra ¿está embarazada? –le preguntó la reina,

–Sí, su majestad –contestó la rubia

– ¿fuera del matrimonio? –preguntó la reina de nuevo

–Sí, su majestad –repitió Integra bajando la cabeza

– ¿y el padre es su sirviente, Alucard? –volvió a preguntar la reina

–Sí, su majestad –contestó Integra enrojeciendo

–Necesito los pormenores para poder decidir –le dijo la reina

– ¿Eh? –preguntó Integra enrojeciendo hasta las raíces del cabello

–no esos pormenores ¡niña! –le dijo la reina lanzándole una mirada cómplice

–necesito saber en qué términos está esta "relación" que está sosteniendo con el vampiro Alucard –aclaró la reina, Integra la miró fijamente

–tal relación no está teniendo lugar, lo que pasó fue una aventura, un error… y pienso asumir las consecuencias y darle a este niño una crianza lo más normal que se pueda. Le garantizo que esto no va a afectar en nada mi trabajo, Majestad –le dijo Integra muy seria, la reina la miró fijamente

–creo que está cometiendo un grave error al tomar las cosas de esa manera… después de todo, se trata de su bebé –le dijo la reina

– ¿Qué me aconseja hacer, majestad? –preguntó Integra

–lo que yo haría sería esto, me casaría con el padre, dadas las circunstancias sería algo muy discreto, en los jardines, tal vez, y con una o dos damas como máximo. Sin muchos invitados, como la familia, amigos muy cercanos y algunas personas a las que le convenga tener como invitados. Hacer una recepción sencilla, tal vez un par de bailes, una cena elegante… nada ostentoso –contestó la reina, Integra la miró fijamente

–No lo había pensado –confesó

–lo sé… pero situaciones críticas requieren medidas críticas, además, creo que se lo debe –contestó la reina

– ¿a Alucard? –preguntó Integra sorprendida

–no, a usted… creo que, ya que va a ser madre, debería por lo menos de tener una boda como Dios manda –le dijo la reina

–honestamente yo jamás había pensado en eso, jamás llegué a imaginarme mi boda, ni siquiera de niña –confesó Integra mirando el piso

–Yo tampoco me la imaginé como esposa de un vampiro, Sir Integra, y menos cuando era una niña –le dijo la reina severamente, Integra sintió que le ardían las mejillas

–Pero no voy a negar qué, en las veces que ha sido su pareja en alguna fiesta, me gusta la pareja que hacen, se ven bien juntos –comentó la reina sin alterarse, Integra se sonrojó

–Acabo de recordar una cosa –murmuró Integra palideciendo

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la reina mirándola fijamente

–no sé si se pueda llevar a cabo la boda, Alucard es un vampiro… no sé si pueda casarse –contestó Integra palideciendo más, la reina la miró fijamente y asintió

–es cierto… pero por lo pronto lo mejor sería tener alguna garantía –le dijo la reina, se sentó frente a su escritorio, escribió una nota y mandó llamar a su asistente, una secretaria de cabello negro entró a la oficina y se acercó a la reina

–Te lo encargo mucho, tráelo lo antes posible… y afuera hay un caballero esperando, dile que pase –le dijo a la muchacha dándole la nota

–Sí, su majestad –le dijo la muchacha, hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la oficina, Alucard entró dos segundos más tarde

–Alucard, por favor siéntate –le dijo la reina señalando una silla junto a Integra

–Quiero decirles una cosa, ya sé que no son niños, pero se han portado como si lo fueran –les dijo la reina mirándolos fijamente

–lo que hicieron no fue una simple travesura. En primer lugar, sabían perfectamente que Sir Integra, por ser quien es, debía casarse virgen –les dijo levantándose

En segundo lugar, su "tontería" ha tenido la consecuencia de una vida, van a traer a una criatura a este mundo y eso no es cualquier cosa –continuó la reina

En tercer lugar, esa criatura va a ser uno de los grandes líderes de Europa, un miembro de la mesa redonda y la cabeza de una de las instituciones más importantes del país –prosiguió la mujer

Y por último, ese niño no va a ser enteramente humano, espero que sepan lo que eso significa en esta situación… y debieron pensar en todo eso antes de saltar a la cama –terminó la reina con una mirada sombría, Integra se mordió los labios y Alucard tomó su mano

–Creo que tiene razón en todo lo que acaba de decir, pero al mismo tiempo creo que se equivoca –contestó Alucard, Integra lo miró fijamente, bastante sorprendida y la reina lo miró con curiosidad

–tiene razón en que mi amo debía llegar virgen al matrimonio. Pero todos los presentes sabemos cuál sería la situación de ese matrimonio, para todos sería un martirio –explicó el vampiro

–respecto al bebé, sí, vendrá a este mundo, pero se le dará una crianza dentro de un familia. Un padre, una madre y una hermana, es lo normal –continuó Alucard, la reina lo miró fijamente y asintió

–Que va a ser un miembro de la nobleza de Inglaterra y cabeza de la institución Hellsing, ciertamente, por eso misma va a recibir una educación adecuada a la situación, de eso no le quepa duda –aseguró el vampiro levantándose suavemente y colocándose detrás de la silla de Integra

–y tiene toda la razón respecto al último punto que hizo, sí, nuestro hijo… y nótese que lo remarco… NUESTRO hijo va a ser un niño mestizo. Y eso tendría severas consecuencias en algún punto, no lo niego, pero sería un niño mucho más fuerte que cualquier humano, eso es una ventaja en el extenuante trabajo que mi amo realiza ¿no está de acuerdo, majestad? –preguntó Alucard poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Integra, la rubia no sabía si asentir, negarlo, reír, llorar o simplemente saltar por la ventana, pero se quedó quieta y miró a la reina sin expresión en la cara

–ciertamente, tiene razón, Alucard… pero lo mejor en este momento es tener alguna garantía que los una, por que debe haber un compromiso de ambos y por que más tarde podría serviles como apoyo frente a la Convención y para conservar a su hija, ya a estas alturas la niña es de ambos –les dijo la reina mientras su asistente entraba con un sobre y lo dejaba en el escritorio. Lo abrió mientras la muchacha salía y lo puso frente a Integra y Alucard, la rubia lo tomó y lo revisó con los ojos como platos

"El Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte reconoce y autoriza la unión de los contrayentes en matrimonio frente al estado" leyó Integra y le pasó la hoja a Alucard

– ¿un matrimonio civil? –preguntó Integra asustada, la reina asintió

–sí, Sir Integra… creo que es lo mejor que se puede hacer en este momento –contestó la reina, Alucard sonrió maliciosamente

–como pueden ver, sus nombre y títulos ya están incluidos… preferiría que revisaras tu nombre, Alucard –le dijo la reina

–Sí, es correcto –murmuró el vampiro poniendo la hoja sobre el escritorio

–yo seré su testigo y esto no saldrá de esta oficina hasta que hayamos tenido un reunión con la Convención –les dijo la reina, Integra asintió y tomó una pluma. Miró la hoja, nerviosa, y dejó la pluma a un lado, miró a Alucard, volvió a tomar la pluma y firmó rápidamente.

El vampiro la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa, tomó la pluma y firmó junto a ella, después dejó la pluma a un lado mientras la reina se acercaba el papel, y acarició el cabello de Integra, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la rubia.

La reina firmó y les dio el papel

–Ahora sus. . . vidas. . . están unidas, quiero q recordarles q traer a ese niño al mundo va a ser todo un reto y quiero que se mantengan juntos –les dijo la Reina.

–Ahora, regrese a su casa, Sir Integra, y descanse, tómese la tarde si quiere y para que se adapte a este cambio q acaba de hacer en su vida –continuó la Reina, Integra se levantó, ella y Alucard hicieron una leve inclinación y salieron del cuarto. Recorrieron el camino hasta el auto en silencio

Entraron al auto y un par de minutos después de comenzara a moverse Alucard se acercó a Integra

–creo que esto ha sido un paso muy importante, personalmente me siento bien con este arreglo –le dijo acercándose a su cuello y comenzando a besarlo, Integra lo miró fijamente y se alejó

–déjate de jueguitos –le dijo y se mantuvo apartada de él todo el camino de regreso


	7. El colegio

Había caído la noche, Integra estaba mirándose en el espejo del tocador, seguía atónita por lo que había pasado. Se había encerrado toda la tarde en su habitación y seguía inexpresiva. Sentía que estaba cayendo en un pozo sin fondo.

Estaba sentada frente al tocador mirándose en el espejo y cepillándose el cabello

–no puedes estar así para siempre… y no es normal que una novia esté así en su noche de bodas –dijo una voz detrás de ella

–Basta, en primer lugar **no estoy de humor** y en segundo lugar nosotros ya tuvimos noche de bodas y terminó mal –replicó ella mientras Alucard se materializaba detrás de ella

–Te traigo un regalo –le dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa, ella lo miró fijamente

Alucard metió una mano a su gabardina y sacó un pequeña caja negra, la abrió, contenía un discreto anillo de oro, tomó la mano de Integra, le quitó el guante

– ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó ella cuando él deslizó el anillo por su dedo suavemente

–Nada extraño, se ha hecho desde hace varios siglos –respondió él

–Eso se entrega en una ceremonia religiosa –replicó ella

–No me interesa dónde no cómo se entregue, quiero dártelo –le dijo él

–Integra, no deberías estar así… yo puedo alegrarte un poco –le dijo él acariciando sus hombros sugestivamente

–Sigo siendo tu amo –le dijo ella fríamente

–Y ahora eres mi esposa –replicó él besando su mano

–No frente a Dios –le dijo ella alejándose

–Eso no te importó antes –le dijo él al oído

–No te importó esa noche, de hecho creo que lo disfrutaste bastante, admítelo te gustó sentirme sobre ti, clavado entre tus piernas –continuó Alucard enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Integra

–ya te dije que no estoy de humor para tus tonterías –le dijo ella con una fría indiferencia

–perdón, no debería presionarte –le dijo él

–no te disculpes, es que… es todo, yo no quería esto, no me lo esperaba –le dijo ella,

–Tal vez hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudar a adaptarte a todo esto –le Alucard

–Ya hiciste más que suficiente, gracias –le dijo Integra fríamente, Alucard la miró herido y se desvaneció en una pared.

"ya se le pasará" pensó ella mirándose al espejo, se levantó y caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo, miró su perfil.

–Esto no puede estar pasándome –suspiró con una mano sobre su vientre "apenas es el primer mes, no se va a notar" se dijo mentalmente. Sin saber bien por qué, tomó un cojín de la cama y se lo metió a la camisa.

Se miró largamente en el espejo pensando en cómo se vería en algunos meses, serían los siete meses más largos de su vida… su vida… la idea le hizo gracia

–Mi vida ya no es mía, ahora es tuya, chiquitín –le dijo al bebé, comenzó a llorar en silencio, aventó el cojín a una esquina y se tumbó en la cama

Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo, no sabía qué esperar de su bebé. Alucard ya estaba muerto y eso podría tener muy graves consecuencias. El bebé podría venir deforme o tener alguna enfermedad mental, tal vez algo peor.

No conocía casos de dhampirs que vivieran mucho tiempo, o que fueran niños normales.

"ya es difícil que se den estos casos… sólo a mí me podía tocar a la primera" pensó levantándose, comenzó a cambiarse y a prepararse para dormir

"lo mejor será no darle muchas alas a Alucard, si algo sale mal, no quiero ni pensar en como se pondría" pensó deprimida mientras se metía en la cama.

Se quedó girando en la cama un par de horas antes de quedarse dormida.

Era un sueño intranquilo, no dejaba de ver niños muertos y deformes, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Se vio a si misma en un enorme cuarto blanco, estaba acostada en una camilla alta, con los pies empotrados en estribos, estaba cubierta de sudor, con el cabello alborotado. Alucard estaba junto a ella y sujetaba su mano

–Ya vi la cabeza, un poco más –le dijo un doctor que estaba sentado frente a ella

–Puja –le ordenó una enfermera que estaba junto a ella, Integra respiró profundamente empujó con todas su fuerzas hacia la parte baja de su vientre

–viene, no te detengas –le indicó el médico

Dos minutos más el médico sacó a una criatura negruzca y deforme de su interior.

Un ghoul

El médico lo aventó al piso asustado y todos salieron corriendo.

Integra comenzó a gritar horrorizada mirando a la criatura que se retorcía en el piso mientras Alucard le disparaba con una sonrisa perversa

– ¡NO POR FAVOR, ESO NO! –gritó Integra sentándose de golpe en la cama, miró a su alrededor mientras se le pasaba el susto inicial. Comenzó a llorar y puso una mano sobre su vientre

–ah… con que eso era –dijo una voz cerca de ella y los brazos de Alucard la rodearon protectoramente

–tengo miedo ¡maldita sea! Tengo muchísimo miedo, como nunca antes –le dijo ella entre sollozos, entregándose a su abrazo

–Eso no va a pasar –le dijo él besando su cabello

–eso ni tú lo sabes, podría ser lo que sea, desde prematuro hasta un ghoul… podría incluso nacer perfectamente normal y deformarse con el paso del tiempo –le dijo ella

–O podría ser un bebé perfectamente normal, crecer sano y hacerte muy orgullosa en algunos años –la tranquilizó él

–Ya sabes que yo no voy a respirar tranquila hasta confirmar que es normal y eso no será hasta el día en que sea abuela y tenga nietos normales –replicó Integra

– ¿y, además, qué va a ser de mi niña? Si el bebé no está bien ¿Qué clase de infancia va a tener Maggie? –preguntó ella

–Tranquila, todo va a estar bien –le dijo Alucard, Integra se levantó sin decirle nada, se puso una bata y salió del cuarto.

Caminó hasta el final del pasillo y entró al cuarto de la bebé, la niña dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, la tomó en sus brazos con cuidado de no despertarla y se sentó en un mecedora

Integra suspiró mientras enredaba sus dedos en los rizos pelirrojos de la niña, podía permitir que le quitaran a la niña por ningún motivo.

Faltaban un par de meses para que concluyera el periodo de prueba y pudiera adoptarla formalmente, no podía creer lo rápido que se había pasado un año "¿y si todo sale bien? ¿Si Alucard tiene razón?" pensó

–Mamá –dijo una vocecita, Integra miró a la niña, que se había despertado y la miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes

–shhh, no pasa nada, Maggie –murmuró Integra acunando a la niña en sus brazos y meciéndose

"tengo que hacer un investigación muy intensa, empezando mañana" pensó Integra "lo que tienes que hacerte es conseguir un aborto y un acta de divorcio, pero a la voz de ¡ya!" dijo una voz en su cabeza

Integra suspiró, sentía un hueco en el estómago que no la dejaba tranquila.

–al demonio con mañana ¡voy a la biblioteca! –murmuró levantándose, dejó a la niña en su cuna y prendió un móvil que colgaba sobre la cuna.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la biblioteca con paso apresurado. Prendió la computadora y se sentó frente a ella, se conectó a la web y escribió "dhampirs" en el buscador.

De inmediato le aparecieron un sin número de links del tipo "Dhampirita bonita dice" "Sugarppy Darky Sweet" y otras cosas por el estilo

Continuó buscando hasta que uno le llamó la atención "Colegio Westham"

"¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó mirando la página del colegio

"El Colegio Westham atiende numerosos y diferentes casos de jóvenes dhampirs y wolfids, con el máximo prestigio internacional…" comenzó a leer

– ¿Qué demonios son wolfids? –se preguntó Integra

"excelentes instalaciones en las que residen casi quinientos alumnos… servicios médicos para monitorear embarazos mixtos… profesores de altísimo nivel académico… programa de becas e intercambio estudiantil" leyó Integra, cada vez más interesada en ese lugar

Encontró la galería de fotos del colegio, comenzó a revisar, en casi todas aparecían desde niños pequeños que apenas comenzaban a estudiar, hasta muchachos de preparatoria que salían a la universidad.

Todos usaban el mismo uniforme negro, que consistía en un saco ajustado, una camisa blanca, corbata, una boina militar y falda, a la altura de la rodilla, o pantalón dependiendo del género. Todo iba marcado con el escudo del colegio y el nombre bordado en blanco debajo del escudo.

El escudo consistía en un rombo dividido en cuatro, rojo y negro, con un marco y las iniciales del colegio en blanco.

Había una foto panorámica del colegio, era un lugar muy grande, con campo de golf y una enorme alberca, aparte de varios edificios que lo rodeaban.

–Se ve muy bien –murmuró Integra y fijó sus ojos en un botón que decía "contacte a nuestros directivos", lo seleccionó y se abrió una ventana en blanco, con el escudo del colegio.

--

Un hombre en una amplia y elegante oficina, muy iluminada, miraba su reloj "las once… ya van a empezar" pensó con un suspiro, dos segundos más tarde sonó un timbre y dos segundos más tarde el sonido de risas y gritos llegó a sus oídos.

–bueno, están chavos ¿Qué se puede esperar? –murmuró, levantó el teléfono y apretó un botón

–Alice, tráigame un café, por favor –pidió el hombre

–sí, Mr. Patrick ¿otra cosa? –preguntó una voz de mujer

–no, nada –contestó el hombre, miró su computadora y notó que se había abierto una ventana blanca, con el escudo de un rombo dividido en cuatro, rojo y negro, con un marco y las iniciales "C" Y "W" en blanco.

–ah, mira –murmuró y puso sus manos sobre el teclado

"Buenos días, Colegio Westham, dirección general" escribió

--

Integra sonrió al leer eso y respondió

–buenas noches, me gustaría tener más informes de su escuela –

–ah, por supuesto –respondió Mr. Patrick – ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle…?

–Señori… –comenzó ella, pero luego miró su anillo, estaba agradecida de no conocer directamente a la primera persona con la que tendría que presentarse como "la Señora de…" borró lo que había escrito y comenzó de nuevo

–Señora –suspiró –Dracul Hellsing

–Mucho gusto, Patrick Heyworth, director general

– ¿Dónde está el colegio?

–en las afueras de Calgary, en Alberta

"¿esto queda hasta Canadá?" pensó Integra poniéndose una mano en la frente

–yo estoy en Londres

--

Mr. Patrick miró su computadora un segundo "está en Europa, podría ser difícil" pensó con un suspiro

– ¿Cuál es su interés en nuestro colegio?

Integra suspiró

–estoy embarazada y estoy esperando un dhampir

–ah, ya veo. Si usted nos lo permite, nos gustaría hacerle una visita

– ¿Quiénes vendrían?

–el profesor Fabricio Malariaga, la profesora Josephine Delacroix, el doctor Westham, fundador del colegio, y su servidor

– ¿Cuándo vendrían?

–cuando usted prefiera

–lo antes posible, la siguiente semana

–gracias, estaremos ahí el lunes en la mañana ¿le parece bien?

–sí, los espero el lunes

– ¿su dirección?

Integra suspiró y escribió la dirección de la casa, estaba desesperada por conseguir ayuda

–gracias, espero verla pronto

–sí, hasta luego

Cerró la ventana y apagó la computadora "el Colegio Westham… un colegio para dhampirs" pensó pasando sus manos por su frente "más de quinientos estudiantes… es una buena posibilidad" pensó con una sonrisa.

Miró el anillo que Alucard le había dado, se lo quitó y lo revisó, notó un grabado dentro del anillo _"Integra – Valdimir" _leyó, junto a sus nombres venía una fecha, pero no era la fecha de su boda

– ¡qué detalles tienes, Alucard! –rió al notar que era la fecha en que habían tenido relaciones, cuando habían encargado a su bebé

–Sólo contigo –dijo una voz detrás de ella mientras se ponía el anillo

–Alucard –murmuró ella y puso su mano en su hombro, el vampiro puso su mano sobre la de Integra

–Voy a la cama –le dijo ella, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, lo miró algunos segundos antes de salir

– ¿vienes? –le preguntó ella y él la siguió.

Integra regresó a su cuarto y se metió en la cama, Alucard se quitó los zapatos, la gabardina y el saco, y se metió junto a ella, Integra se acurrucó en el pecho del vampiro y se quedó dormida entre sus brazos


	8. Dr Westham

Integra despertó temprano por la mañana, en cuanto abrió los ojos sintió un ácido subir rápidamente por su interior, salió de la cama de un brinco y corrió al baño.

"malditos mareos" pensó apoyándose en el escusado mientras vomitaba.

Se levantó mientras corría el agua del excusado y se miró al espejo. El embarazo no le estaba sentando tan bien, lejos de abrillantar sus ojos, suavizar su piel y realzar sus facciones, la estaba demacrando.

Estaba tensa todo el tiempo, tenía ojeras a pesar de dormir bastante, no quería comer por que sabía que en un par de horas tendría que vomitar. Sentía que el bebé estaba succionando lentamente todas sus energías y sus fuerzas.

–Dios, apenas van tres y faltan seis. Me voy a morir dando a luz –suspiró deprimida

"hoy llegan, por fin voy a tener un control sobre esto" pensó recordando su plática con el director del colegio Westham

Se visitó con la misma ropa con que había recibido a Maggie, el pantalón blanco y la blusa azul, y salió de su habitación.

Walter la esperaba en el comedor junto con la niña y Seras.

–Mamá –llamó Margaret desde los brazos de Seras, Integra sonrió mientras les daba los buenos días suavemente y tomó a la niña de los brazos de la vampiresa

–hola princesa, buenos días –la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y la instaló en una silla alta, junto a la cabecera de la mesa.

– ¿Cómo te portas, preciosa? –le preguntó Integra acariciando sus rizos rojos

–ben* –contestó la niña con una sonrisa *(Bien)

–bueno, me retiro, que tengan buen día –se despidió Seras saliendo discretamente del lugar, Walter sonrió discretamente cuando la escuchó bostezar mientras cerraba la puerta.

–No quiero comer nada –le dijo Integra mientras le daba de desayunar a Maggie

–oh, sí, señora, usted va a desayunar y a comer y cenar, ya llevo casi tres meses diciéndole que no debe saltarse una sola comida –la regañó Walter

–Ayer me dejaste saltarme el té –replicó ella con una sonrisa mientras la niña devoraba su desayuno

–no haga chistes, por favor. Sir Integra ¿está segura de lo que hace? Ni siquiera conoce personalmente a estas personas –le dijo Walter

–Si pueden ayudarme eso no importa, necesito de alguien que sepa tratar estos casos y demás, quiero estar tranquila, no puedo ir con cualquier doctor, ellos conocen la naturaleza de Alucard, trabajan con estos casos a diario –replicó Integra, parecía que más que querer convencer a Walter, quería convencerse a sí misma.

–bueno, es su decisión y yo la voy a respetar… ahora no haga trampas y desayune –le dijo el mayordomo

–mmm, no quiero –masculló ella con un puchero, pero tomó un pan tostado y le dio una mordida

– ¿y Alucard? –preguntó ella, la mirada de Walter se afiló en un segundo

–abajo, se metió a dormir hace un par de horas… supongo que quiere descansar un rato antes de que lleguen las personas de ese colegio –contestó el hombre

–que bueno, si lo veo en este momento vamos a terminar peleando –comentó Integra

– ¿Amaneció de malas? Realmente no lo había notado –le dijo el mayordomo

–No, Walter, amanecí embarazada –replicó ella

–me recuerda a su madre, cuando ella la tuvo a usted no podía ni ver a su padre antes de las doce por que esta casa se convertía en un auténtico campo de guerra –comentó Walter con una risita

–Entonces la diferencia horaria es algo bueno –murmuró ella

–si usted lo dice, debo admitir que nunca me esperé este desenlace entre ustedes dos –le dijo Walter

– ¿y crees que yo sí? Te aseguro que lo único que pensé era que nos divertiríamos un poco, algo más que añadir a esta extraña relación amo-esclavo, amor-odio, romance-querella bastante retorcida que no tengo la más mínima idea de qué sentido tiene o hacia dónde va, no esperaba quedar embarazada, todavía no me hago a la idea –admitió ella.

–si me permite preguntarle ¿Cuál fue la opinión de su majestad con respecto a su embarazo? –le preguntó Walter, Integra sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

–eso es algo que verdaderamente no esperaba… nos casó ahí mismo, en su oficina –murmuró Integra sonrojándose. Walter la miró con la boca ligeramente abierta.

–sí, ya sé, ni me digas nada, yo me quedé igual en cuanto pusieron el papel enfrente de mí… ¿verdad, mi amor, mi nena, que al único al que le cayó como anillo al dedo el arreglo fue al vago de tu padrastro? –le preguntó a Margaret tomándola en sus brazos.

–Voy a pasar el resto del día en el jardín, avísame cuando lleguen las personas del colegio Westham –le dijo Integra a Walter y salió del lugar con Maggie en brazos.

* * *

"si logro salir con vida de esto, juro, por Dios que todo lo ve, que haré una peregrinación al Santo Sepulcro caminando" pensó Integra sentándose en una de las sillas del jardín, estaba demasiado cansada y sentía que se dormiría de un segundo a otro.

Miró a Margaret corretear por el jardín persiguiendo a los pájaros y sonrió suavemente, ella le alegraba los días, y la calmaba.

Pocos días después de su conversación con el director del colegio, el doctor Westham, se había puesto en contacto con ella y en el poco trato que habían tenido le pareció un hombre cortés, educado y culto.

Poco a poco comenzaron a pesarle los párpados y empezó a adormilarse.

–mia, mami, pajaito –le dijo Maggie acercándose con un pequeño pichón en la mano, la rubia le sonrió y la niña corrió de regreso hacia donde había encontrado al animalito. Crecía a una velocidad impresionante, y pronto podría adoptarla oficialmente, pronto sería suya y de nadie más.

Bueno, casi, Alucard también iba a figurar en el trámite.

-Milady, el Doctor Westham la espera en la biblioteca junto con sus acompañantes –le dijo Walter acercándose. Integra respiró profundamente antes de levantarse, tomar a su hija en brazos y entrar a la casa seguida de Walter.

* * *

Su primera impresión del Doctor Westham fue que por alguna razón desconocida le recordaba a su padre, pero físicamente no se parecían ni un poco.

El cabello castaño algo largo del hombre contrastaba con su piel clara, sus ojos verdes que reflejaban bondad le habían dado la confianza para poner a esa personita que llevaba en su interior en manos del hombre.

-cuando yo era estudiante de medicina, interno, me tope con esta mujer que huía de un grupo de lo que a mí me parecieron pandilleros, ella tenía pocos meses de embarazo y no pude más que ayudarla. Era mi naturaleza, fue mi instinto como humano y como médico –le había relatado él en la oficina, con dos de sus profesores y el director de su escuela.

-al pasar los días en que fui su médico comencé a conocerla y me contó que los supuestos pandilleros eran en realidad caza vampiros, habían matado a su novio, vampiro por su puesto, y ahora la buscaban a ella para matar a su hijo –continuó él. Integra no podía apartar su mirada del hombre.

-por su puesto, en un principio no le creí. Pero después de un par de semanas de monitorear su embarazo noté algunas diferencias en su embarazo. Diferente ritmo en el latido de su corazón, la capacidad de permanecer inmóvil por periodos de tiempo sin ser muestra de daños, era más fuerte que el promedio de los niños, eso lo noté en los ultrasonidos, y la mujer parecía un poco demacrada, como si el bebé estuviera robándole la sangre. Teníamos que hacerle transfusiones muy seguido y entonces, en algún punto, le creí –terminó él mirando a Integra con una sonrisa.

-tan solo así ¿simplemente pasó? –preguntó ella incrédula.

-sí, entonces, cuando nació Louisse Marie, tomé como mi labor personal cuidar de esa niña. Comencé a investigar sobre estas increíbles creaturas que resultan ser los dhampirs y terminé por inmiscuirme por completo en el mundo de los vampiros –respondió Westham.

Integra sonrió deduciendo por su cuenta el resto de la historia, se alegraba de tratar con alguien con experiencia. Alguien que entendía en qué situación se hallaba y que no la tomaría por loca, alguien que no saldría corriendo cuando Alucard entrara en la habitación.

Se dirigieron a la enfermería, donde Integra había mandado montar todo el equipo necesario para poder tener controlado su embarazo

Westham le dijo que se preparara para hacerle un ultrasonido y poder conocer su situación.

* * *

–bueno, señorita, tiene apenas tres meses, es demasiado pronto para definir el género, pero hay algo que me llamó la atención –le dijo el doctor Westham a Integra, mirándola muy serio, retirando el sensor de su abdomen, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Integra.

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó ella nerviosa

–mire, es raro que una mujer se embarace a la primera, mucho más que se embarace de un vampiro, y mi encantadora señora su embarazo es doblemente raro –le dijo él

– ¿Qué tiene mi bebé? ¿Está bien? –preguntó Integra, asustada

–Dígamelo usted –respondió el doctor con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba el monitor

–Esto es una cabeza, no hay duda, el tronco… las piernas y brazos –comenzó ella recorriendo la pantalla con el dedo

– ¿es otra cabeza? ¿Otro cuerpo? ¿Son dos?..........


End file.
